Talk:DC Universe Online
First appearance dates Do we have a list of the in game add-in of characters? - Byfield (talk) 00:16, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :You mean characters by DLC? Nope. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:32, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::That's disappointing. It would be better than lumping all of the characters that appeared in-game before appearing in the tie in comics into 2011 for first appearances. - Byfield (talk) 13:08, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Earth I noticed that the main universe for the Infinite Crisis game is considered Prime Earth but this game is its own universe instead of New Earth.BatGuyful (talk) 19:33, January 11, 2015 (UTC) BatGuyful :It's a different thing. The way we originally understood the IC game was that it was part of the 52 Multiverse (and that would make it New Earth, not Prime Earth). But now, it's more and more clear that it's its own multiverse, and probably should have separate pages. At least, one page per character, not every character from every universe. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:36, January 11, 2015 (UTC) So, thus far, the DCUO 'was' New Earth but is now its own, as yet unindexed reality. Do we call it Earth-DCUO until the powers at DC give it an Earth-#? --Earth-742 (talk) 09:47, April 30, 2017 (UTC) ::DCUO was based on New Earth, but not 100% match. We do not do "Earth-Anything" anymore. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:50, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :Um, care to elaborate? --Earth-742 (talk) 14:00, April 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Which part? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:08, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :"We do not do "Earth-Anything" anymore. --Tupka217" <<< That. --Earth-742 (talk) 15:12, April 30, 2017 (UTC) ::In the ealry days, we would call things "Earth-Whatever". Donnerverse was Earth-Donner, Teen Titans TV series was Earth-Teen Titans, etc. Earth-Spirit and Earth-ABC remain. We don't make up Earth- names anymore because they could be mistaken for the real thing (and looked stupid. Mostly that). And as for your other point: DC doesn't usually give out Earth numbers the way Marvel does. Several guidebooks have done so, but for adaptations, it's a rare occurence. Don't count on DCUO ever getting a number. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:17, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :Well, seeing as it is NOT "New Earth" but a separate world, a "Tangent" of New Earth if you will, I'll be using Earth-DCUO until such time DC decides on a specific label. IMHO, Marvel is kicking DC's ass at DC's own game; The Multiverse. They're up to around Six Million indexed realities, inclusive of DC's. I am not faulting you nor arguing with your decision for the wiki; it is DC that needs to grow up, man up, and catch up. --Earth-742 (talk) 15:48, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Multiverse We didn't do this before, but with the introduction of the Crime Syndicate brings with it a need to inventorize the alternate universes and timelines. * DC Universe Online: main Earth * Earth-Two: home of Power Girl * Earth 3: Crime Syndicate * Alternate Bats/Lexes from Nexus * Family Reunion * Strike Team * Missing any from the LoT stories? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:23, November 10, 2019 (UTC) :*Brothers in Arms : Where is it mentioned that Power Girl from Earth 2? - Nalka123 (talk) 12:54, November 10, 2019 (UTC) ::It's been a while since I played it, but I distinctly remember it being said in one of the briefings/investigations around MetU in Little Bohemia. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:12, November 10, 2019 (UTC)